


【抹布x雙薩】下午茶的時間（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【抹布x雙薩】下午茶的時間（PWP）

+

　　「哈啊、嗯哼——」  
　　「嗚嗯…嗯啊……」

　　兩道壓抑的呻吟如二重唱般於後花園一應一合，在維也納極具聲望的Salieri兄弟，正各自被兩名健壯的粗工強按在下午茶桌上硬幹。  
　　「請、請住手……」較為年幼的小Salieri噙著眼淚嗚咽，卻不敢過份掙扎，他的臀肉上還烙著一塊掌印，正陣陣刺痛著。  
　　「滾開！滾——！」一旁較為年長的Salier則早已被雙手反折，用自己的髮帶綁牢，徒勞地扭動肩膀反抗。  
　　兩名陌生男人十方高大，手臂和鞋底還沾了點泥土，混雜臭汗抹在宮廷樂長們光裸的臀瓣上，留下污痕。  
　　Antonio雙腿發軟，快要站不穩了，整個人幾乎釘死在男人巨大的陰莖上，神情恍惚、嘴角處淌著唾液。  
　　他們上半身都還穿戴整齊，下半身卻濕得一塌糊塗。本來兄弟倆按照慣例開著下午茶會的，誰知道突然就被人自後方摀住嘴巴，強行撕碎長褲硬上。  
　　Francesco的臉上掛著塊傷，就是在拉扯中留下的。  
　　他目前正踢著小腿，死死咬著下脣不肯讓呻吟輕易宣洩。長髮尾披散於肩頸處，隨著頂撞垂至桌面，沾上了點奶油花。正壓在他身上進出的男人從口袋裡掏出了一塊馬嚼子塞進Francesco口中。  
　　橫著的鐵條壓住了他的舌面，相連接的兩塊圓環則強行卡在嘴角處迫使他張開嘴。  
　　「別咬壞嘴唇了。」  
　　身後的壯漢拍了拍Francesco的臉頰笑道，後者氣得脹紅了臉，驕傲的個性豈能容許他低頭向人示弱，發出如牲畜般的叫聲。  
　　「少用這種表情看我了，大師，您最好看看您的弟弟現在在幹嘛。」  
　　Francesco順著他的話側過頭，只見Antonio完全放棄了逃脫，兩隻手死死絞緊桌巾，隨著身後的操幹自喉間擠出一聲聲甜膩的呻吟與尖叫，他的腿被男人抬起來，墊著腳尖渾身顫抖，吐出的舌面上還掛著些未嚥下的茶水。  
　　「你們讓Antonio吃了什麼！」  
　　Francesco憤怒地吼道，旋即也被捏著臉頰灌下混在紅茶中的藥粉。  
　　他痛苦地咳著，部分液體進到鼻腔於食道。沒多久，一陣異樣的感覺襲捲而來，Francesco的腦袋昏昏沉沉的，熱源聚集到了下腹，尚未多經碰觸的陰莖就這麼勃起了。

　　「哥、哥哥……感覺好奇怪……」  
　　Antonio操著黏糊糊的低吟叫喚他，語氣嚅軟、用詞也像在撒嬌。  
　　Francesco自弟弟的眼眸裡看見自己如對方一樣，失控了的荒淫模樣。

　　「大師們剛剛是在開下午茶會吧？那就繼續呀。」  
　　「站不起來了嗎？讓我們帶您回位置上吧。」  
　　身後的男人抓著他們的手臂，將人向後拉離桌面，坐到椅子上。

　　過份巨大粗壯的陰莖向打樁般將懷裡的Salier兄弟固定住，Antonio被人抓著膝蓋後側撈離地面，整個人倒在陌生男子的懷裡被用像是小孩放尿的姿勢、張開雙腿吞吃柱身。  
　　被操開的穴口撐到了極限，男子像是想將囊袋也深深擠入般用力頂弄，甚至拿起桌上的茶匙自穴口縫隙中塞入撐大。  
　　「好痛、好痛——拜託，請您不要…不要這樣……嗚呀、哼嗯……」  
　　Antonio現在也搞不清楚自己到底是怎麼回事了，他無法克制自己想被人貫穿的慾望，卻又生理上排斥這般粗暴的行徑。  
　　矛盾在他心底積累，拉扯著理智，視線受堆積的淚水阻擋而一片模糊。  
　　意識渾渾噩噩之下，宮廷樂長就真的像個小孩般哭了，眼眶紅通通的、整張臉灑滿淚珠。

　　「看看你，把大師惹哭了啊——」  
　　「小Salier大師您別哭，吃點甜食好嗎？」  
　　兩名男子嘻嘻哈哈地笑鬧，Antonio身下的那位用方才擠進Antonio後穴內的茶匙挖了點海綿蛋糕送入後者口中；Francesco身下的那位也如法炮製了，但年長的Salier還被馬嚼子撐著嘴呢，根本嚥不了任何東西。蛋糕吸飽了大量無法吞下的唾液自舌尖滑落，用髒了Francesco的領花，男人嘖了幾聲，抓著對方盆骨兩側狠狠向下壓。  
　　「可不能浪費啊！」  
　　壯漢說，滿意地收穫Francesco再無法壓抑的尖叫。  
　　「你們兩個…混帳……！」  
　　Francesco垂著頭，看起來有些虛弱，他的雙腿被抵在男人的膝蓋兩側強制撐開，勃起的陰莖隨著頂弄一跳一顫的，就是無法達到高潮。

　　「把Antonio、把他給放開……」

　　Antonio的模樣看起來相當不樂觀，他被投放過多的催情藥物，整個人像發了瘋般扭動著腰桿，緊縮後穴。  
　　男人們自然沒理會這毫無威嚇力道的命令，他倆相視而笑，再次將Salieri放回地上，湊上前，讓他們的頭靠在一塊。

　　「Francesco哥哥……」Antonio害怕的伸手擁抱Francesco，將對方綁在身後的雙手束縛解開，Francesco的手腕上留下一條條紅痕，Antonio心疼地親吻著。

　　「兄弟倆感情真好，哈哈。」  
　　「喂！現在你們接吻！快，我想看。」

　　兩個人的臉被迫掰正湊近，Francesco握緊Antonio的手，輕輕揉捏著安撫對方，他們羞澀地隔著馬嚼子上的鐵條親吻，皺緊眉頭努力忽視身後的嘲笑聲。  
　　相繼的頂弄讓他們互相嗑碰到對方的牙齒和嘴唇，男人們從後方將指頭塞進兄弟倆口中攪和，命令他們含著。  
　　「請您們把兄長嘴巴上的東西取下，拜託。」Antonio口齒不清地請求，Francesco的嘴角兩側正各自掛著塊浮腫瘀痕，看起來很疼。

　　「來吧，愉快的下午茶時間繼續囉。」

　　他們按照壯漢們的要求，將蛋糕互相傳遞於口中，以舌尖相互餵食，偶時也會被扯著頭髮、拉起身子，艱難地轉過身餵給強暴他倆的惡人。  
　　和噁心的陌生男子接吻實在難以忍受。Francesco的眼眶泛紅，快被氣哭了，卻不想讓自己失態的模樣呈現在Antonio面前。  
　　「大師們很喜歡吃甜的嘛，讓我們也餵餵你們身後這張貪婪的小嘴如何？」  
　　男人們逕自退出Salieri兄弟的體內，操熟的穴口處還掛著早些時間已被發洩過、中出好幾輪的精液。  
　　「去！趴在椅子上！」  
　　男人用力搧了Francesco和Antonio的臀肉，強硬地壓著人翹高屁股、上半身趴在椅子上。  
　　「你們要做、做什——嗚！」  
　　Antonio不禁顫抖，粗工們正拿著湯匙將剩餘的蛋糕一匙匙挖起、塞入他們後穴中，直到滿溢而出，自臀縫間滴下為止。  
　　Francesco羞恥地將臉埋進臂彎裡，覺得下腹一陣腫脹，像是填滿了點心。

　　「大師們現在看起來可口極了。」  
　　「沒錯沒錯、真想讓大家品嚐看看。」  
　　他們掌摑著Francesco和Antonio，逼迫他倆夾緊肉穴，卻每當一滴糖水自穴口擠出，沿著大腿根滑下時，就會開始進行懲罰。

　　「浪費食物可不行啊。」  
　　他們不知從哪變出了粗繩子，將兩人的上身牢固捆在椅子上，連較為強壯的Francesco也難以掙脫。

　　發情的藥物仍在發揮其功效，Francesco吐著舌頭開始喘氣，不自然地扭著腰、夾緊黏糊糊的大腿。

　　「好哥哥想要了嗎？」  
　　男人們玩笑地伸手彈了下那昂揚的陰莖戲弄，卻不肯好心幫忙；一旁的Antonio狀況也沒好到哪去，已經快撐不住了，但每當想跪下時，又會被狠狠抽打大腿。

　　「你們想讓我們叫人過來，輪流排隊享用香甜可口的宮廷樂長們嗎？」  
　　Antonio恐懼地哭著搖頭，「請不要這麼做……」  
　　「那待會可要乖一點呀。」  
　　最後就連Francesco也點頭屈辱地同意了。

　　當男人們粗長的陰莖擠碎蛋糕和奶油，完全進入到兩人緊緻的腸腔內時，Salieri兄弟按照約定害臊地發出淫叫。

　　「再大聲一點！扭動你們的腰！」  
　　上半身尚未解開枷鎖，兩人只好挺著腰桿生澀地扭著迎合男人們，收縮穴口包覆住在體內橫衝直撞的昂揚。

　　「想做也是可以做得到的嘛，真乖。」  
　　「現在，按照我說的再重複一次。」

　　男人們開始講著下流的話，讓Salieri兄弟倆學習。

　　「舒、舒服…好舒服……先生的陰莖又…又大又長，頂得很舒服……請播種在Antonio貪婪的…小穴……小穴裡頭……」  
　　Antonio咿地一聲，羞恥的快哭了，整張臉脹成嫩紅色，在聽到身後傳來訕笑後便將臉埋進臂彎間。

　　「能聽到小Salier大師這樣誇讚真是太享受啦！你們都不知道我們這種階級的粗工，有多渴望你們誘人的騷穴。」  
　　「還想說只有貴族們才吃得到呢！嗯——是不是？你們讓多少伯爵、子爵品嚐過了？」  
　　「才…沒有……」  
　　Francesco咬牙切齒，就是不願開口配合。  
　　「Francesco大師既然這麼不喜歡我，那我還是去找最喜歡男人陰莖的小Antonio玩好了。」  
　　Francesco身後的男人佯裝惋惜地歎氣，退出前者的體內，就要往Antonio那走去。  
　　可憐的Antonio，後穴哪容得下兩根龐然巨物，在看到另一人走過來時，發出求饒的啜泣聲。

　　「請不要這樣！」  
　　「那Francesco大師該說些什麼呢？」  
　　Francesco用力瞪了男人一眼，皺著眉頭，不願看向Antonio，開始重申違心的粗話。  
　　「……請……請您進入我恬不知恥的肉……肉穴。」  
　　「還有呢？」  
　　「狠狠、狠狠操幹我……把我肉…肉穴操成先生您的…您的陰莖的形狀……」  
　　「非常好！如大師您所願！」

　　粗棒子重新回到濕熱的小穴內，擠開腸壁，這回男人幹得又兇又猛，Francesco發出尖叫，直接被操射了。  
　　「說過了，可不能浪費食物喔。」  
　　男人抹起地上的精液沾到紅茶裡給Francesco飲下，那可是還溶有藥物的茶水，後者果不其然又勃起了，身子興奮地顫抖卻又疲憊不堪。  
　　Antonio則在一旁達到他今天的不知道第幾回乾性高潮。  
　　「想把大師們調教成只能用後面來高潮——」  
　　「體內的奶油餡露出來囉。」

　　最後當男人們終於饜足時，Francesco和Antonio已經完全虛脫了。無力地跪在地上，僅靠上身有些鬆脫的繩結支撐，才不至於倒下。  
　　渾身佈滿了甜食、茶水及體液，Salieri兄弟翻著白眼，尚停留在無間斷的高潮餘韻中無法自拔。

　　但總算是結束了。

　　Francesco想，只希望這兩個惡棍能趕緊離開。  
　　卻聽聞遠處傳來眾多腳步聲。  
　　他直覺想求救，但自己和Antonio這副不堪入目的模樣可不能讓人看見！  
　　當Francesco還在掙扎時，卻見一群穿著相似的粗工們停在了他倆身旁。

　　「真狡猾，你們居然先偷吃了！」  
　　「聞起來真香，像極兩塊可口的奶油蛋糕，哈哈。」  
　　「大師們這副模樣可真可愛。」

　　「你…你騙了我們……」  
　　Francesco不敢置信，只見男人大笑起來，眨了眨閃爍著淫欲的混濁雙眸。  
　　「好東西要跟好朋友分享嘛，大師，我可不是會私藏點心的人喔。」

　　「那麼，愉快的下午茶時間——繼續開始吧！」


End file.
